Baphomet
In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy roleplaying game, Baphomet is a demon lord who rules a layer of the Abyss called the Endless Maze. He is the Prince of Beasts and the Demon Lord of Minotaurs. Description Baphomet has the appearance of a 12' tall humanoid with a bull's head, a bovine tail, and broad, stubby hands and feet. His body is covered with coarse black hair. His horns curve downward and outward. He wields a giant bardiche. Baphomet can spit out gouts of unholy water. Relationships Baphomet hates Yeenoghu, and the two are bitter enemies. The two have been warring against each other for as long as they themselves could remember, and both have forgotten the origin of their feud. Baphomet's other enemies include the Demon Queen of Harpies Ardat. Baphomet has an unknown relationship with Pale Night, who shares his layer. Realm Baphomet's realm of the Endless Maze (in Gary Gygax's Gord novels, Baphomet's realm is called Shubgottia) is the 600th layer of the Abyss, supposedly infinite in size. Here, Baphomet dwells in his palace, the Lyktion, and spend his time creating various new demonic breeds in his infamous Tower of Science. Some of his more successful creations are the goristroi, the bulezaus, the ghours, and more recently, the feral ankashars. History It is suggested that Baphomet started his existence as a mortal creature; although it is unclear whether he was a beast that lived as a man or a man who lived as a beast. It is also suggested that he was cursed by the gods for daring to treat them like cattle, and thus banished to the Abyss. In any case, Baphomet reveled in his power, seeing the curse more as a blessing. Cult of Baphomet According to Monster Mythology, Baphomet is increasingly attracting a following amongst minotaurs. He seeks to use them to further his schemes, notably to gain the upper hand in his battles against Yeenoghu. A multitude of other twisted creatures revere Baphomet as well, some becoming his thralls, and if they pleased their bestial patron, they would be granted rulership of a portion of the Endless Maze. Those who displeases Baphomet are eaten, of course. Minions and related creatures Baphomet has a multitude of minotaur, ogre and giant followers and minions. He is also served by ghour demons, a race of demons resembling burly, hairless minotaurs which command troops of these mortal minions. Creative Origins The character Baphomet was inspired by the enigmatic figure of "Baphomet", allegedly worshipped in secret by the Knights Templar. The appearance of Baphomet as he is in Dungeons and Dragons is derived from fanciful depictions created by occultist Eliphas Lévi, although historical evidence leans against any such depiction actually being worshipped by the Templars (the actual accusation claims they worshipped a severed head and called it "Baphomet"). References *Gygax, Gary. The Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth (TSR, 1982). **Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual II (TSR, 1983). *Jacobs, James. "The Demonimicon of Iggwilv: Baphomet." Dragon #341 (Paizo Publishing, 2006). *Jacobs, James, Erik Mona, and Ed Stark. Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss (Wizards of the Coast, 2006). *Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992). *Winninger, Ray. Giantcraft (TSR, 1995). Category:Monster deities Category:Demon lords